


Feels Like Home

by Stalene



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Amino, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, First snowfall, Foreshadowing, Gorillaz Amino Prompt, Help, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short, Snow, Snowball Fight, This is too cute for its own good, What Have I Done, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: Murdoc Niccals isn't excited for very many things, in fact the grumpy old man hardly ever cracks a real smile. That is, until winter rolls around and the snow begins to fall. Follow the band Gorillaz through the first snowfall of the year, and for a young girl named Noodle - her first snowfall ever.This is just a short cute story I wrote for the Writing Club over on the Gorillaz Amino





	Feels Like Home

Murdocs fingers tapped against the ledge of the window pane, the slow rhythmic falling of each finger being the only sound - excluding his breathing. His eyes fixed on what lay on the other side of the glass, more specifically the gray cloudy sky, threatening to open up and coat the world in a substance that much resembled powdered sugar. It was supposed to snow today, and Murdoc decided he would be ready.  
The thirty-some old man was already bundled up, wearing thick socks, thermals, a black turtleneck and old jeans. His boots, heavy coat, and hat set beside him, awaiting the moment he decided to yank them on and run outside. Murdoc didn’t have many good memories from his childhood, but he always did love the snow…  
Though, he couldn’t help the underlying sorrow that followed him during this time of year, the memory of an old friend haunted him. He could still remember his sandy blonde hair, bright eyes, cinnamon…  
“Murdoc!” The voice of a young girl yanked the Bassist from his thoughts, prying his eyes away from the scene outside, they landed on the young guitarist - Noodle.  
“What is it, Pasta?” He grumbled out her nickname, his own thoughts had soured his mood just a little.  
“What doing?” She asked, tilting her head. She was only ten, and was just barely grasping the English language. But despite this, she learned rather quickly - Murdoc desperately awaited the day he didn’t have to become a mime in order to communicate properly with the girl.  
“Hrm, Lookin’ outside.” He stated plainly, leaning away from the window, into a more comfortable position in his chair. The young Japanese girl trotted up to the window, setting her hands on the pane in order to pull herself up - too short to properly see out it. With an overly exaggerated huff Murdoc once again leaned forward, “C’mere you.” He scooped her up, setting her on his knee so that she was boosted up a bit.  
“Noodle no see nothing…” She frowned, peering back at the bassist with a confused expression.  
“First off, that’s a double negative poppet - ya just said that ya do see something out there. Secondly, there ain’t nothin’ out there yet, bu’ there will be soon.”  
“What will out there?” This time, Noodle slowed her speech, taking a moment to remember the phrasing - yet still getting it wrong.  
“Don’t ya know, it’s gonna snow soon!” Murdoc let out a gruff chuckle, his eyes flicking back outside.  
“What snow?” She asked curiously, taking Murdoc by surprise.  
“Are you tryina tell me you dunno what snow is!?” At Noodles silence, he soon realized the young girl was serious. She was an amnesiac after all, so it wasn’t all too far fetched. It was simply hard for Murdoc to process the girl not knowing about one of the few things that gave him joy during his childhood. “Alrigh’ Alrigh’. So sometimes, it gets really fuckin’ cold out, yeah? And well, ya know how it rains yeah? Well, when the rain is still trapped in the gray clouds up there, it freezes in midair! An’ when it gets too heavy it starts floatin down to the ground. Looks like the stuff they put on funnel cakes at the fair, you remember what funnel cakes are right?” Noodle nodded eagerly, and Murdoc looked relieved - at least she wasn’t continuously losing her memories, or something strange like that. The girl's existence was an anomaly.  
“Murdoc like snow?” Noodle asked, following his gaze to the outside world, “Murdoc wait for snow, too?”  
“Yeah… I like snow, Bu’ who says I’m waiting for it? I jus’... Like lookin’ outside is all!” Murdoc retorted, trying to save his own tough guy exterior.  
“But Murdoc never look outside before!” Noodle exclaimed, the clever girl outwitting the bassist almost immediately, his cover story holding no weight to her.  
“Well… Hush it you, I jus’ wanna-” Noodle cut Murdoc off before he could finish his statement.  
“Play in snow!” She grinned, Murdocs jaw almost dropping.  
“No! I don’t play or any of tha’ shit, I just wanna… Uh… See is first is all, so I can hold tha’ title!  
“Murdoc wanna play in snow! Murdoc wanna play in snow!!” Noodle slid off his knee, immediately running to continue shouting the phrase about Kong Studios. Up the stairs and down the stairs she ran, waking up the sleepy house - being chased down by an angry pickle, determined to get revenge on the small girl for her slip up.  
“Noodle, ge’ back ‘ere!” He’d screech, words coming out more threatening than he intended them to. Yet it didn’t seem to phase the girl in the slightest, for she’d just let out a little scream when he’d start gaining on her and make a sharp turn, giggling and the phrase,  
“Murdoc wanna play in snow!” being chanted loudly. It wasn’t until they made a large circle, having gone almost everywhere in Kong did she finally slow down, they were now back in the livingroom/kitchenish area. She dove behind Russell, who was awake - unfortunately for Murdoc, and cleaning up dishes from last night's dinner.  
“What the hell is all this shouting about?” Russell sighed after a few moments, looking absolutely exasperated with the man.  
“Noodles bein’ a lil’ brat an’ now I gotta beat her up fer it!” Murdoc folded his arms, of course not being serious at all with his statement, but he still earned a glare from Russell.  
“Murdoc I swear to God if you lay a finger on that girl, I’ll break your nose a ninth time.” Russ growled out his favorite threat, having more impact only because Murdoc knew he wasn’t bluffing.  
Soon Stuart joined the fray, stepping down the stairs slowly, as to not trip over his own feet, and quickly making his way to the medicine cabinet - going for his painkillers. From the higher pitched rattle, Murdoc could easily assume he’d need to take the singer out to get more later. 2D without his pills was like waving a red flag in front of a really stupid and weak bull. He couldn’t do much damage, but he was a bother to deal with.  
Stu plopped down at the kitchen table, occupying himself with the comics section of that mornings paper. Murdoc turned his attention back to the small girl, who was still giggling and peaking out from behind Russell's legs.  
“Nooodle, C’mere would ya?” She giggled, shaking her head quickly with a large grin plastered to her face. “D’aw c’mon, no need to be tha’ waaay! We’re friends, riiiiight?”  
“No friend! Murdoc Pickle!!” She shouted out proudly, causing Stu to cover his mouth to hold back the laughter that threatened to burst out - and for Russ to grin widely as he cleaned.  
Murdoc, instead decided to go the guilt trip route, “So I’m no’ yer friend now? Tha’s not really nice.”  
“Well Mudz, Yewr no’ really nice either.” 2D chimed in all smugly, earning a glare and a growl from the moody bassist. The older man stuck out his lip, and let out a little sniff. The young girls grin turning into a frown.  
“Murdoc sad?” Her shoulders sagged as she asked the question, heart twisting when she saw him slowly nod. Finally leaving Russell's side, she hesitantly made her way over to the Bassist, “Murdoc no sad!” She whined, though Murdoc simply had to wait it out, just a few more steps… Then…  
“HAH!” Murdoc sprung to his feet, grabbing the girl via her armpits and yanking her into the air, “Gotchya!” He exclaimed with a large grin, Noodle letting out a loud unhappy whine at being fooled.  
“MEANY!” She cried out, then immediately squeaked as she was spun upside down, Murdoc now holding her by her ankles. Noodle folded her arms, face twisted in an upset pout.  
“Murdoc, you best be careful with her.” Russ warned, Murdoc rolling his eyes in response.  
“Yeah yeah Russ, no need t’get yer knickers in a bloody twist.” Though despite his confidence, Murdoc lowered the girl so that she could unfold her arms and set her hands on the floor. She couldn’t help but giggle as he helped her walk on her hands through the kitchen.  
“Russell! I am Gorilla!” She exclaimed, though she would have said Monkey - due to the name of their band, Gorilla felt more fitting to the situation. Russ just shook his head with a low chuckle.  
“Oi Mudz?” Stu piped up once again, his eyes trained outside, instead of the scene in the kitchen.  
“What do ya want faceache?” Murdoc grumbled, tossing a sour look at the bluenette only to see him pointing outside. The bassist twisted his body around to see what he was pointing at.  
Outside was a white fluffy, the snow coming down in beautiful, almost sparkling sheets. Murdoc’s eyes widened with childish glee, quickly setting noodle upright and starting for the door. No words were spoken, just the sound of the front door flying open.  
“He does realize it’s gonna be a few hours ‘fore he can actually do anything with the snow, right?” Russell rose an eyebrow at the bassists rather uncharacteristically excited actions. Murdoc rarely ever seemed genuinely happy about anything, but something about the first snowfall seemed to make him just… Less of an asshole for a few hours.  
“I’ll go ge’ ‘im…” Stu stood, folding up and setting down the paper, making his way out the door after the bassist.  
Stu immediately regretted not getting himself a jacket, the cold biting right through his jammies. It was amplified by the feeling of the snowflakes landing on his bare arms and face, he walked over to the bassist to lay flat on his back, staring up at the sky. Stu decided to sit next to him, a good foot of room between the two.  
“Russ told m’ tew tell ya it’s still gonna be a few hours ‘fore ya can play in the snow, Mudz.” 2D looked down at the man, who refused to look away from the sky.  
“I know, dumbass. Just like lookin’ at it.” He grumbled, as if annoyed with his bandmates concern for him.  
“Well… Why no’ watch it from inside. ‘Coz it’s really bloody cold out ‘ere… Ya could get sick n’ stuffs.” Stu paused at the Bassists expression, “A-An’ we can’t do concerts an’ stuffs if yewr sick! Ya turn into a grizzly bear…” Stu quickly added in, speaking in the bassists language now.  
“Hrgh…” Murdoc sat up, “Wot are ya, turnin inta Russ now ‘er some shit?” Stu flashed Murdoc a large dopey grin, walking back into the warm studio with the Bassist. 

Just as Russell predicted, after a few hours of the snow falling in thick sheets - the graveyard of Kong Studio had turned into a bright winter wonderland. It was around 3pm, the sun now peaked through the clouds - making the snow unnaturally bright. And of course, Murdoc was the first to faceplant in the snow. 2D was second, followed by Noodle who was held back by Russell - who wanted to ensure she was properly bundled up before being allowed to play in the snow.  
“Oi Murdoc!” Stu shouted once Murdoc had sat himself up, the bassist busying himself with starting to roll together the base for a snowman. As soon as he turned… he was pelted in the face by a snowball.  
Silence. Stu, whose aim was usually absolute garbage, somehow managed to hit a direct shot. He was both proud of himself, and terrified of Murdocs reaction.  
“Tooooo Deeee….” Murdoc growled out lowly, hands slowly reaching back for the beginnings of his snowman, it was only a wee bit larger than the usual snowball, as he hadn’t had enough time to work on it.  
“M-M-Mudz M’sorreh I didn’t mean tew I swear!” Stu was practically shaking, waiting for the moment the bassist sprinted at him… Only… To find a snowball flying directly at him! It made contact with Stu’s arm, and after a moment of realization - Stuart dove behind a gravestone, whilst Murdoc took cover behind a tree. Leaving Noodle in the middle.  
“Noodle! Yew don’t wanna side wif tha’ meany! ‘Elp me ou’!” Stuart beckoned the girl over, and she was almost swayed, if it weren’t for Murdoc also calling for her aid.  
“Psst! ‘Lil Pasta, come ‘elp Ol’ Mudzy yeah? You wanna join the winnin’ team don’t ya!?” Noodle took a step towards 2D, then quickly turned to run over to Murdoc.  
“Yewr such a traitor!” Stu whined, “It’s no’ fair! M’out numbered!”

Whilst the Snowball fight raged on outdoors, Russell watched from inside. The warmth of the studio caused Russ to start dozing off.. And instead of the match outside consisting of a 2v1… Stuart received some unexpected reinforcements.  
“Shit!” Murdoc cursed under his breath at seeing the blue ghost, Del, appear over by Stuart. Murdoc and Noodle had gotten a system, she would make the snowballs, and he would throw them. Of course it had taken him a while how to teach her, but afterwards they were like an unstoppable machine… But now that Del was one Stuarts side, this battle would be more difficulty won.  
“Did Russ no’ wanna join us?” Stu looked up at his Ghostly bandmate,  
“Naw man, you know how much Russell hates the cold. I can’t really feel it anymore, ya dig? So I got your back against that asshole Satanist.” Del flashed a grin.  
And so the war waged on, but due to the advantage Stuart had with a teammate who couldn’t get physically hit by snowballs… Sadly Murdoc and Noodle lost. The bassist of course being a sore loser and pouting up a storm.  
“Aw C’mon man, we won fair and square!” Del continued to argue with him over the subject.  
“It ain’t bloody fair! We can’t even fuckin’ hit ya!” Murdoc hissed his rebuttal, only stopping when he felt Noodle softly tug at his pant leg. The small girl looked frozen and tired, reaching her arms up. Murdoc almost instinctively scooped her up, “What, ya done for the day kid?” Murdoc chuckled, Noodle nodded, resting her head on his chest. He carried her inside, pausing at the door to kick off his snow covered boots, and pull of hers.  
Murdoc carried the girl to her room, helping her shrug off her jacket and tucked her into bed. The poor things head hung, she was so tired. And before long, she was out like a light.  
The bassist stepped out of his room, confliction slowly bubbling up in his stomach. It was the first time in, well ever he had ever felt like he had a family.  
Murdoc was home.


End file.
